bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Sergeant Bradford
Sergeant Bradford is a hero that appears on Bloons TD 7. He is only unlocked by a one-off purchase that costs 3,000 Monkey Money. His appearance is a monkey that controls a green M.O.A.B. with a glass dome, and its cannons are installed on its body. He also costs $1,275 on Easy, $1,500 on Medium, $1,620 on Hard, and $1,800 on Impoppable. Statistics It has a range of 300px, and it shoots a bullet that pierces up to 2 bloons initially, and can deal 1 layer damage. However, it shoots at a rate of 120 RpM. It can also move, albeit slowly, at a maximum distance of 10px/second. It cannot pop Lead Bloons or detect Camo Bloons however. Upgrades * Level 1: Attacks bloons with his blimp, using a cannon. * Level 2: Now every bullets pierce 4 bloons. * Level 3: Missile Rush: Fires up to 3 missiles that deal 2 layer damage, and deals 2x damage to M.O.A.B. class bloons. Cooldown is 40 seconds. * Level 4: The cannons now detect Camo Bloons. * Level 5: Boosts every Monkey Aces and Heli Pilots pierce by +2. * Level 6: Adds a twin cannon, and thus shoots faster, now it has a fire rate of 180 RpM. * Level 7: Every 6th shot, now throws a land-mine into the track that deals 5 damage to bloons. The land-mines explode in 80px radius. * Level 8: Missile Rush now fires 4 missiles, and deal 3x damage to M.O.A.B. class bloons. Cooldown is now 35 seconds. * Level 9: Every bullets now explode on contact with bloons, popping bloons in a 40px radius. * Level 10: Suicide Spawn: Summons a B.B.M.O.D. (Blimp-Based Missile of Death) that rushes to bloons and deals heavy damage to them (10 layer damage), and deals 4x damage to M.O.A.B. class bloons. Cooldown is 60 seconds or 1 minute. * Level 11: Adds an additional cannon that fires bombs slowly, but can explode and burn bloons in 100px radius. It fires bombs every 50 frames. * Level 12: Suicide Spawn's cooldown is now 50 seconds, and Missile Rush now deals 4 layer damage. * Level 13: Every 4th land-mine being thrown, it is instead replaced with a M.O.A.B. mine that cannot deal damage to normal bloons but stick to M.O.A.B. class bloons. After then, it explodes and deal 300 damage in a 140px radius. * Level 14: The twin cannons now fire simultaneously, now its fire rate is 240 RpM. Also increases layer damage by 2. Suicide Spawn now deals 20 layer damage and deals 10x damage to M.O.A.B. class bloons. * Level 15: Now boosts every Monkey Aces and Heli-Pilots pierce by 4, and their damage by 2. * Level 16: Every 20 seconds, calls a helicopter armed with 2 cannons and a rocket launcher that lasts for 10 seconds. * Level 17: Now bombs are replaced with rockets, travelling faster and deals 4 layer damage, and deals 5x damage to M.O.A.B. class bloons. * Level 18: Every Military towers in range will have 20% more range and 20% more attack speed. * Level 19: The rockets and land-mines now strip Fortified and Gun properties from every bloons with those properties. * Level 20: Calling a helicopter only requires 10 seconds, and it lasts for 15 seconds (Which means, 2 helicopters for the next 20 seconds but one of the helicopters only have 5 seconds remaining). Also rocket launchers deal 8x damage to M.O.A.B. class bloons. Quotes When Placed * Welcome to battlefield my monkeys! * With my power, nothing can stand in my way! When Clicked/Tapped * At your service sir! * A good monkey is a monkey that understands every commands well. * Yes, for sure! When Tapped Many Times * Ouch... * ...Hello? * Can you... just... stop? Levelling Up * Shall I just go to the next rank? * I didn't realize I have levelled up. * Ah! For my increased fire-power! * I have been on the good side for long... (Level 20) Ability * Missiles of revenge! Attack!! (Missile Rush) * Summon the B.B.M.O.D.!! (Suicide Spawn) When Bloons Leak * My power will NEVER let bloons escape! If only I wasn't that lazy... * I sure I can defend the exit, but... (1 exit only) * I sure I can defend the exits, but... (2 or more exits only) When a Tower is Destroyed * We must do something, it can't just happen! * If only I am aware with everything that's happen, he sure won't die... When MOAB-Class Bloon Appears * My relative? Hmm, I can blow it easily. (When a MOAB appears) * My relative that's bigger than my blimp? Well, easy. (When a BFB appears) * A helium gargantuaness? A good challenge. (When a ZOMG appears) * Why do you direct me for shooting unseen things? (When a DDT appears and the hero have no camo detection) * A swift horror... oh wait, nevermind. (When a DDT appears and the hero have camo detection) * One nightmarish blimp... argh! (When a BAD appears) * Bombs, bombs everywhere. I must protect them. ("Them" refers to the monkeys, said when a BOB appears) * This super-charged blimp is very tough for me. Maybe I should give it to other monkeys? (When an ABCD appears) When a MOAB-Class Bloon is Popped * Hey, they've been blown up! Good! * For goodness, we have this beast popped! * Everything wouldn't be very great without heroes support! Trivia * To compensate for its extreme power, he is the 5th slowest leveling up hero. Category:Towers Category:Heroes Category:Mobile Towers